Amnesia
by Megamind-loves-Roxanne
Summary: CHAPTER 3 NOW OUT!!!!!! Hitomi goes to Gaea and gets Amnesia. What's a girl to do when she's on a strange land (that's she been on before) but she doesn't remember? Please review.
1. Reunion

Hey everybody

Hey everybody! Thank you all for reviewing my story! I didn't expect to get so many! Well, since you asked for it, here's a fictious story that is based on my POVs of the kiss. I also want to single out a reviewer. Thank you Pixie for reviewing! I really liked your comment on my typing. All you need is practice. I hope you review again! And I also want to dedicate this story to all of you who reviewed my other two stories. Thank you so much! So, go ahead and read the fic while I sit of to the side and watch the expressions on your faces as you read. Well, not really. I can't know how you liked it unless you review. ^_^! I also want to clarify something. If there are people out there who read a story called "Hitomi's Amnesia", know now that I didn't write it. It IS under my pen name but it was my dopey brother who wrote it. He obtained my password and logged on as me, submitting a story that people didn't seem to like. People were like 'Huh?' and I agree with them. The story wasn't very good. If you want to read it for yourself, got ahead. But be warned. I stole the theme from my brother but I don't think he'll mind ^_^. This version is better than his. Okay, go ahead and read the story.

****

Amnesia

By Jessica Hernandez-Loera (AKA Hitomi_Fanel)

Disclaimer: Sorry, I didn't put one of these on my "Sadness and Guilt" story. I hope the crew at fanfiction.net doesn't erase my fic. This disclaimer counts for both fanfics, kay? I don't own Escaflowne. The creators did. The same ones who decided not to let Hitomi and Van end up together! *Glares at creators menacingly*

Setting: Only about two years after Hitomi leaves Gaea.

'Van…'

Van Fanel, now the royal prince of Fanelia, tossed and turned in his bed, not getting any rest. He was dreaming of the one person who could cure his loneliness. All the nights were like this. He never got any rest. It was always the same dream, always the same old event that took place in his dream.

In his dream, Hitomi was running towards him with a smile as she outstretched her arms out to him. Van felt a happiness inside of him that grew larger and larger as Hitomi got closer to him. 'She's back with me' he thought.

However, the happiness would not last. The light they were surrounded in turned dark and Hitomi face twisted in fear, her emerald eyes becoming distant and hollow. She looked all around her, and when her gaze found Van's worried one, she screamed. Van tried to approach her but she only yelled out "Who are you?! I don't know you! Get away from me!"

Van was hurt. His love, the only one he had ever loved, seemed afraid of him. Not only that, but she didn't even know who he was. As she ran away towards the source of the darkness, Van decided he wasn't about to let her go. He ran after her, yelling out her name as he did.

"Hitomi!" he yelled as he bolted upward in his bed. Sweat poured down his face as he clutched the bed covers with all his might, as if trying to hang on to his sanity. He brought a hand up to his head and let in rest on his forehead as he clutched his hair softly. "Why?" he asked himself. "Why do I keep having the same dream?"

His room was an elegant one. He sat in his four poster bed (made out of real wood) with red, satin sheets and pillows. His curtains were a light shade of red, almost pink, and they danced with the light breeze as it crept into his room. He had many expensive vases that were Victorian type that stood proud and tall on little tables. He also had a few fern plants here and there that seemed to fit just right. 

The majestic door to his room suddenly opened and Van didn't have the need to look up. He knew who it was. "Van-sama?" Merle asked humbly from the door. She was used to just going into his room and jumping in his arms as he woke up but this time she discovered him completely naked in his bed! She had the good sense not to go in with him like that. It wasn't proper. Luckily, she didn't see anything…entirely. 

Van noticed why Merle didn't just coming running towards him like she usually did so he put on his pants. "You can come in now Merle."

Merle smiled wide, this time running into the room and jumping into his arms. The excitement she felt at seeing him, like every morning faded away and Van saw her smile fade as her face turned into one of concern. "You heard me, didn't you Merle?" Van asked.

Merle slowly nodded against his chest. She loved the way he smelled; of spring air and cool water. "You were dreaming about Hitomi, weren't you Van-sama?"

Van's face mirrored Merle's. "Yes," he answered softly. "It was the same dream. The same one I have every night."

Merle looked up towards him. "Why don't you just go for her? If you truly love her, you'll go and get her."

Van peered over at his dresser, which held the only memory he had left of Hitomi. When they parted, she had left her pendant behind, so Van wouldn't forget her. Van had always wondered if he could use the pendant to call back Hitomi, or to go himself to the Mystic Moon to get her back, but he had never even bothered to try. He wasn't even positive if Hitomi loved him back. She left without telling him. And she left without knowing his true feelings. If only he had told her, she would be there with him. He had even depressed himself by saying that Hitomi probably left with love for Allen. They were going to get married after all. Allen had had the cynicism to tell him that they were going to get married, knowing how Van felt about Hitomi. 

"Van-sama?" Merle questioned his expression. Van looked down at her and tried to smile. "I'm okay Merle. I was just thinking."

Merle hugged Van tighter, as if trying to transfer some of her strength to him. She hated to see him like this. "You shouldn't worry Van-sama. I'm sure Hitomi felt the same way about you. She loved you. I just know it."

Van bravely smiled. "Thanks Merle."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rustling of the trees was calm and relaxing. Wind blew the hair of a lone figure to one side. A girl with shoulder-length blond hair, bleached lighter by the sun, was sitting out in a field near her favorite tree. This was the girl's favorite spot to come to. It was so relaxing and tranquil. It was the perfect place to think without being bothered by cars, or traffic, or people. 

'Van' the girl thought unhappily. 'Did you love me? Was I a fool to leave? Why did fate choose this fate for us? To always be alone and never see each other again?' The girl sighed as she remembered the times she had with a certain ebony-haired boy. She had always suspected that Van had loved her. But it was never proven. Or perhaps she was too thick-headed to notice. She was so gaga in love with Allen to even pay attention. It wasn't until Folken appeared to her and told her what Zaibach had done that she realized it. She realized it too late. And all because she couldn't notice. All she saw were beautiful blue eyes.

"Hitomi!" a voice called from the distance. Hitomi didn't even have to turn around to know that it was her best friend Yukari. She smiled to herself. 'Yukari is the only one I CAN'T escape from.'

Yukari, with her lengthened maroon hair, ran up to her friend. She sat down next to Hitomi who seemed to be lost in thought. "Are you thinking about that guy again?"

Hitomi's smile widened, but it seemed to have taken on a sad look. When Hitomi had returned from Gaea, Hitomi had told Yukari and Amano-Sempaii EVERYTHING about her trip to Gaea. She didn't even leave out the part of her liking a guy named Allen while feeling something for a guy named Van without even knowing it. Both understood and supported Hitomi while she was in a state of depression from being rejected by the man she loved. Hitomi was just never sure if Van had in fact loved her. She thought he did, but he gave the impression that all he wanted from her was her power. It broke Hitomi's heart.

"You seem to always know what's bugging me," Hitomi answered.

"Of course. That's what a best friend is for."

Hitomi turned her gaze back to the sky as Yukari talked, or more like asked the same question. "Why don't you just go back to him? You obviously love him enough."

Hitomi merely shook her head. "We've had this talk before. I can't for two reasons. One, I'm not even sure if Van loved me, and two, I don't even have anyway to get back to him. There is no way I could return with those two reasons weighing down on me."

Yukari couldn't seem to say anything. She felt like Hitomi was right. Why go back when she was setting herself up for rejection? It would depress Hitomi even more. But, if love really was so great, than why not risk it? It was better than nothing. "Hitomi, it probably shouldn't matter if he loves you or not. The only important thing is that you tell him so that he at least knows. You always said that you suspected that he loved you. So you should go and find out."

"You seem to be forgetting about the other condition. I can't even go back. I left my pendant with him."

The wind blew softly as Yukari's face fell. She had forgotten about that. "Then all you can do is hope that he calls for you. That ought to prove to you that he loves you. Wait for the pillar of light."

Now it was Hitomi's turn to be at a loss for words. Maybe it would happen. Maybe Van would prove to her just how much he loved her by using her pendant to call her back to him. But it had already been two years. Two years in which she suffered and cried because she didn't know how Van felt about her. "Maybe it will happen," was all she said.

They sat the rest of the day in silence, enjoying the cool breeze.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Your majesty," a brown haired advisor began, directing his attention to Van. "The council has decided something."

Van, who was resting his head on his palm, began to loose patience with his advisors. They did all of the talking during these meetings. He wasn't even needed so why was he there? He could be out doing something more constructive. "What is it?" he asked, trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"Well sir," the same one said, who heard the anger and began to get afraid. "The council decided that it was high time you find yourself a bride. We've talked-"

Van stood up angrily and slammed his palms on the council table. The noise could be heard all over the castle and all the council men shrank back in fear. "How you all think about my finding a bride?! I'm not even 20 years old! You have no right to decide anything for me! I'll decide my own personal life!" He left the council room swiftly, his great red cape billowing behind him.

Van's footsteps could be heard throughout the castle like echoes. The castle had grown silent and Van knew that it was because of his outburst. All the servants were avoiding him. They knew to stay out of his sight when he was in this kind of mood. He walked around a corner and entered his room, deciding to let his anger cool off. He knew the perfect way to let his anger subside. He walked over to the dresser where Hitomi's pendant was and made a grab for it. Thinking about Hitomi always seemed to make him feel better.

Van held the pendant tightly in his palm. 'Oh Hitomi' Van thought. 'If only you were here. You're the only one who can make me feel whole again. Why was I such an idiot? Why didn't I just tell you?'

A single tear fell from Van's eye and landed on the pendant, the stone part hanging down from his hand. As if in response to his tear, the pendant glowed bright, sending a tingly sensation through Van. The stone suddenly grew so hot that Van had to drop it, letting it glow even more. Van shielded his eyes as he figured out what the glowing meant.

"Hitomi!" he yelled out the name that has haunted him since he met her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hitomi was at her desk in her room, wearing her pajamas that consisted of a large white T-shirt and some pink shorts. She was finishing up her homework when the pillar of light appeared in her room. Hitomi shielded her eyes from the light for a second before she smiled wide, remembering the talk she had with Yukari. 'He really does love me!'

She got up from her chair and ran to the pillar, happier than she had been in so long. She felt herself being pulled upward as she let herself get dragged by the light. She gave one last thought to her mom. 'Mom. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll be with the man I love.'

She was lucky when her mom heard her thought and smiled in her sleep, knowing her daughter would be happy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The light had gotten to bright for Van so he shielded his eyes even more, groaning in the process. He knew he couldn't let himself see the light or else he would go blind. All of Fanelia saw the light.

Van heard a soft thud and knew immediately that his love had come back to him. The light cleared completely from sight and Van brought his hands down slowly, seeing someone he had never thought he would see again. Right in front of him was Hitomi, laying on the ground and here with him. Van hesitated, not wanting to run to her just yet. He wanted to wait till she woke up before making any moves.

She groaned and Van felt happier than he had in two years. Her presence seemed to give his life new meaning.

Hitomi looked all around at her surroundings and it made Van wonder why she didn't just get up happily and run towards him. Van's face fell at the realization. Maybe she didn't love him after all and she didn't even want to be back in Gaea. "Hitomi?" Van softly called. 

Hitomi directed her warm emerald eyes and Van gasped at the sight of her. Her hair was longer and her eyes were just as beautiful as he remembered them. Yet they were filled with confusion and fear and Van didn't know why. He tried approaching her but Hitomi only stood up and backed away from him in fear. Van stopped. "Hitomi?" he questioned, his face mirroring hers.

"Who are you?" Hitomi asked as she backed into a corner. "Where am I?" Who am I?"

Van gasped as his dream came true. "No…Hitomi…"

Yay! That's it for part one! I'll try to get part two out ASAP. I won't though, if people don't review. I need to know what you thought about my story. I don't really consider myself a good writer so flame me too. Later! E-mail me too: [sailormoon2050@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:sailormoon2050@hotmail.com



	2. Lies

Hey everybody

Hey everybody! I wanted to type out the next part and hopefully I'll be able to bring the chapter that comes after this one soon. I'm working on a Hey Arnold fic so forgive me if I don't supply you with the chapters fast enough. I try. Anyways, without further ado, I bring you chapter two.

Amnesia

By Jessica Hernandez-Loera (A.K.A Hitomi_Fanel)

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne but I wish I did ; )

Van stood nearby, stunned at the event that was unfolding before him. Hitomi, the only one he had ever truly loved, didn't know who he was. She was still backed up towards the wall, her eyes full of nothing but fear. It pained him to see her this way.

Van tried to near her but she just continued to back away. "Stay away from me!" she yelled as she stayed tense, trying hard to remember who she was and what she was doing in a room with such an attractive boy. Hitomi shook the thought out of her head. She didn't even know the boy. For all she knew, he could be some sort of bad person. Yet, deep in her heart, she knew that wasn't true. The way he looked at her, his familiar face, it all seemed so penetrating, so intense. Although his eyes were filled with wonder, she could see love shine through them.

Van slowly backed away from her, heading towards the door as he held his hands out to her, as if trying to calm her down. "You just stay here Hitomi. I'll be right back. I'm going for a doctor. You'll be just fine."

Why did he continue to call her Hitomi? She didn't understand. Was that her name? She only looked at him as he raced out of the room. She was still very much confused. She decided to sit on the bed and clear her mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Van rushed through the halls of the castle, frantically searching for the doctor. The walls whooshed by him and when he passed the kitchen, Van faintly smelled his dinner cooking. But all Van's mind could think about was Hitomi, what was wrong with her, and finding the doctor.

He found Merle instead. She saw the worry in his eyes and stopped him. "What's wrong Van-sama?"

Van breathed heavily as he talked. "Hitomi's…come back…She doesn't remember me…"

"What?!" Merle exclaimed as her eyes went wide. "Where is she?"

"Back in my room," Van answered as he went off running again.

Merle smiled devilishly as an idea came to her. She was going to use her Hitomi's inability to know anyone to her advantage. She hurriedly ran to Van's room where she found Hitomi seated on the bed, looking puzzled.

"Hi," Merle said as she tried to look as innocently as possible.

Although this cat-girl didn't look sinister, she still gave Hitomi a bad feeling. It was quite the opposite from what she felt with the young man who ran out of the room. "Hi," she answered back as she felt herself tense up again.

Merle approached Hitomi, keeping the innocent smile on her face. "I didn't know you came back Hitomi. You should have told me."

Hitomi slightly gaped. "You-you know me?" The other boy knew her as well because he had called her the same name but he left before Hitomi could ask him anything.

The cat-girl nodded. "I'm Merle. Don't you remember me?"

Hitomi shook her head slowly as her face turned sad. "I don't even know who I am."

Merle slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Well, I can tell you if you want to know."

Hitomi's face brightened. "Really?"

Merle nodded her head as her smile grew. "Now, you already know your name, so now I'll tell you some stuff about yourself."

Hitomi listened intently as Merle continued. "You live in Asturia. You are a regular commoner there. You once told me that you were madly in love with the knight of Asturia, Allen Schezar. We're best friends and you tell me everything. That's why you're here. You came to visit me but I guess something hit you on the head and you lost your memory." Merle paused to make sure Hitomi believed her. Her smile grew wider as she continued. "I'm Van's girlfriend. He's the king of Fanelia and he's the one who went running out of the room."

Hitomi's eyes widened at the realization. 'No wonder he was dressed so elegantly! He's a king! And I was rude to him! I must apologize!' Hitomi smiled at Merle and thanked her as Van came back into the room with the doctor.

Hitomi immediately ran over to him and bowed as low as she could go. "I'm sorry your highness. When you were here I did not know you were a king. I was rude and I know I must be punished."

Van stared at her weirdly. He turned to the doctor. "See doctor. I told you something is wrong with her. She doesn't even know who I am."

The doctor's brows lowered as he stared at Van. "Your highness, this may seem rude but it appears to me like she knows exactly who you are."

"No!" Van said. "To her I am not the king of Fanelia. I am just Van. When she got here, she didn't know who I was at all."

Hitomi stood up, only making things worse for Van. "I now know who I am your majesty. My name is Hitomi, I live in Asturia, I am a regular commoner, and I am your girlfriend's best friend."

Van's eyes widened like saucers. 'So Merle told her some lies has she?' Van was suddenly very annoyed with her and he searched the room for her but she had already left.

"Your highness," the doctor began as he placed his hand on Van's shoulder. "It seems that my services are not needed here. The girl knows who she is and where she lives. There is no reason for me to do anything."

Before Van could stop him, the doctor left, leaving Hitomi and Van together.

Van turned to Hitomi. "Did Merle tell you all those lies?"

"You mean the cat-girl?"

"Yes."

"She only told me what I needed to know. Now I know who I am. I am-"

Van interrupted her. "You are Hitomi Kanzaki, the girl from the Mystic moon." Van sighed as she watched him. He thought that is was probably the best time to tell her, before anymore lies were told. "And you are the woman I love."

Hitomi gasped as her knees felt wobbly. 'Why did his words affect me this much? Why do I suddenly feel so light and happy? No! This cannot be! He's Merle's boyfriend!' She let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "No. This can't be true. You love Merle. Both of you are a couple."

Van shook his head violently. "No Hitomi. She's only my childhood friend. She told you that lie because she's in love with me. It's true that I love her but only as a sister. I can never lover her like I love you."

Hitomi turned around and walked to stand in front of the window. She noticed how the people of Fanelia were so busy. Life in Fanelia was beautiful and that saddened Hitomi for some reason. "No. I am in love with a man named Allen Schezar. He is a knight of Asturia, the place where I live."

Van felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. The only other time he had felt this way was when he caught Hitomi kissing Allen on the bridge. He knew the memory of that would never go away. It would continue to torture him and taunt him like some nightmare.

Before Van knew what was going on, since he was lost in thought, Hitomi ran out of the room crying her eyes out. She needed to get back to Asturia so she could discover more about herself.

TBC…

Sorry. I've got to stop. I hope you all are enjoying the story. I'll try to get the next part out soon. I'll probably have it out by (no later than) Monday. Well, e-mail me also on what you thought and please feel free to flame me. My wish is to be a famous writer and I can only accomplish that by being corrected and practicing. Your flames and corrections will really help me. Writing these fanfictions is great practice for that. Well, later. And I hope all of you will be able to visit my friends Escaflowne fanfiction website. It has stories from me aside from all the other people. The address is below. 

[http://www.anglefire.com/RPG/fanfiction][1] My e-mail is [sailormoon2050@hotmail.com][2] Write me if you want to! I love making new friends. Especially if they're Anime fans like me ; ). Later! ^_^!

   [1]: http://www.anglefire.com/RPG/fanfiction
   [2]: mailto:sailormoon2050@hotmail.com



	3. A new enemy and a new friend

I'm soooooooo sorry I didn't post this fanfic up sooner but I had lots of schoolwork and make-up tests. I'm sure many have been in my situation. Well, here's part three to my story and I hope you like it.

Oh, and before I forget, this story is called Amnesia, but pretty soon I'm going to call it something else. The story will go from Hitomi on Gaea with Amnesia, to something else that I won't say yet ^_~. Although Hitomi having amnesia is important to the story. I'm also not revealing anything about that ^_~.

Amnesia

By HitomiFanel (Those people at fanfiction.net changed my name man! It used to be Hitomi_Fanel)

The day had become seemingly dark as the sun hid itself behind the mountains that were behind Fanelia. Hitomi had run out of the castle, trying to find some way to make it Asturia, since she didn't know how to get there. She would have gone by foot, had she known.

No matter how many times she thought about it in her head, she still felt like she was leaving something important behind here and venturing into something she didn't really want to go through. As if she could sense that she was setting herself up for disappointment.

Either way, her mind was made up and she found a man who was riding to Asturia by carriage. He was very nice and he offered to take her for free. In no time at all, she would be back where she belonged, and when she got there, she would seek out a knight name Allen Schezar and make him explain things to her.

But the doubt still lingered...

^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~

Van was furious. There was just no other way of explaining it. Merle had lied to Hitomi, and out of jealousy! He had told her a year ago that he loved her, but not the way she wanted. His whole life she was just a little sister to him. But now because of her, Hitomi had fled Fanelia. He had gone after her, but to no avail. She was out of sight. He searched the Fanelian market but she was not there. Either that or she was hiding.

Van had gone back to the castle and demanded an explanation from Merle.

"Why the hell did you tell her you were my girlfriend?!" Van yelled angrily as he loomed over her. She was sitting on the bed in her room, cringing as he yelled.

"Because I love you!" Merle had yelled in defense. "I wanted her to think that we were together so she would stay away from you and I could try and win your heart!" Tears were now pouring down her face and she wiped them away angrily. She didn't want to seem weak and vulnerable right now. If she did, Van would have the advantage.

"You know I love you like a sister! You shouldn't have lied to her! She's here, confused, and you go and tell her things that aren't true!"

Merle stood up from the bed, finding some courage within herself. Only a handful of people were brave enough to stand up to Van, and she was one of them. No one in the royal court could do it, since he was king. "I'm sorry! Alright?! But I couldn't take it anymore! You loved Hitomi, even though you just met her and even now you love her, even though she chose to go back to the Mystic Moon! How are you even sure she loves you?!"

She had regretted the words the moment they came out of her mouth. She looked at him in apology and saw the hurt look on his face.

Van knew Merle was right. 'Hitomi came but doesn't even remember me. Maybe she came against her will. Now she has amnesia so she doesn't remember not wanting to come' Van thought in sadness.

Merle's face saddened along with Van's. "Van-sama...Gomen...Atashi--"

Van turned around. "Y-You're right. She probably came because she was forced to. Now she doesn't remember anything. So I'll look for her and let her go back to the Mystic Moon, if that's what she wants."

Van walked out of her room before Merle could protest...not that she would have. She doubled over and clutched herself tight as tears dripped from her face and fell onto the cold, cement floor.

"Gomen...Van-sama..."

^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~

It was morning by the time Hitomi and the man reached Fanelia. The sun shone brightly against the cool waves of the ocean as loud noises came from everywhere. Asturia, Hitomi noted, was larger than Fanelia, although she thought Fanelia was more beautiful and the people more friendly.

Hitomi walked through the main road, not sure of where to go. Everyone eyed her as she walked and Hitomi noticed that it was because of how she was dressed. A thought hit her. If she really was from Asturia, why did she dress differently from them?

"Hitomi!" a voice yelled from far away.

Hitomi, having heard that that was her name from Merle, turned around a saw a handsome young man in his early twenties running towards her. 'Maybe that's Allen Schezar' she thought when he reached her.

Allen pulled Hitomi into a friendly hug while Hitomi tensed up. "Are you Allen Schezar?" she asked.

Allen put her down softly, giving her a puzzled expression. "What do you mean? Of course I am. You already know me Hitomi."

Hitomi shook her head. "Gomennasai, I don't remember you. I just heard about you from Merle."

Allen's eyes widened. "Nani?!"

"Merle told me that I lived here in Asturia so I came." It was strange but even though Merle told her she was in love with this knight, Hitomi didn't feel anything but friendship for him. Could the cat-girl have been wrong?

Allen recovered from the shock and decided to take her back to the castle. There he would be free to explain a few things to her.

^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~

The castle was a huge place and Hitomi could tell that if she didn't stick by Allen, she would definitely get lost. Allen led her to a small room with a table and a few potted plants around in the corners of the room. It has a nice painting on the wall but other than that, it was bare.

Hitomi sat down at the table, and Allen sat across from her. He wasted no time either. He bluntly asked, "What's wrong Hitomi? What did Merle tell you?"

Hitomi clenched her hands together in her lap as she looked at them. "That I was a regular citizen here and that..." she paused and blushed. "I was in love with you."

Allen had had his head resting on his palm, but when she said that, his eyes widened in shock. "N-Nanda?! (this does mean "what", ne? I heard it translated as "what" but my dictionary doesn't have it as "What" The closest thing is "nandai" which is "difficult theme") But that's not true. You love Van."

Hitomi looked up at him. That was strange. Van had confessed that he loved her and she had gotten light and happy. Now Allen was saying something similar to that about her and Van. Was what Allen saying true? "How would you know?"

"Because you told me before you left for the Mystic Moon. Van loved you also. Only that neither of you told each other how the other felt before you left."

Hitomi didn't know what to say. She felt like those words were truer than the ones Merle had told her. But why would the cat-girl lie?

"What's wrong with you Hitomi? You said you didn't remember me. How could you not?"

Hitomi shook her head. "I don't remember anything. I don't know who I am, even though Merle told me, and I don't remember my past, and I don't remember anyone."

Allen smiled, determination shining in his eyes. "Well then, I'll tell you who you REALLY are."

"How can I believe you? Merle said things also but they turned out to be lies, according to what you say."

"I know, I know," Allen soothed. "But know that when people tell you things about your past, whether they tell the truth or not, if you feel it in your heart like that's the truth, then you will know." He smiled at her with kindness. "You always did have that gift to see things other people didn't."

Hitomi smiled back, although weakly, and Allen began to explain things to her. Everything he said seemed like a far away dream that she was trying to reach and she even closed her eyes to try and picture it happening in her head. Her heart told her that he was being truthful and she tried her best to remember everything clearly. Sometimes she WOULD see herself doing things he explained and she could actually call them memories because they were clear.

When he was done explaining, Hitomi felt more complete than when she had first arrived. She didn't feel completely whole, but she felt like she had found missing puzzle pieces to her soul. She smiled at Allen in gratitude. "Arigato, Allen-san. Now I know of all the events, although I don't remember them all."

"In time Hitomi. You'll remember in time. Just give it some time." He stood up from her chair. "Why don't you go rest? I'm sure you'll feel more refreshed, and maybe you'll even dream up a memory."

Hitomi nodded and Allen led her to a guest room.

^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~

Revenge...

Soon...

They will pay...

I will rule Gaea and destroy them all...

She will pay...

Soon...

^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~

Van had traveled all day and he brought along his most trusted soldier, Kamikaze. Kamikaze was a young man who served the royal family, as did his father and grandfather before him. He was a tall (6 feet), handsome 17 year-old, with thick brown hair that fell into his eyes and sparkling amethyst eyes. Many girls were in love with him but Kamikaze wasn't interested. All he wanted to do was his duty. He doubted that he would ever fall in love (^_~) 

Finally, they arrived in Asturia and Van was taken directly to the castle. According to what Hitomi and Merle had told him, Hitomi should be here.

They stopped outside the palace doors and Van got out from his carriage and entered the palace. Kamikaze, meanwhile, went to take the horses to the stables so he could feed them.

As he entered, he heard a small sound that sounded like someone crying. Kamikaze pulled the horses with him as he searched for the sound. He peered over a pile of hay and saw a young girl crying. All he could see was that she had long, black hair that reached the floor and made pools of silk.

"Are you alright?" Kamikaze asked in his chivalrous voice. It was a man's duty not to let a young lady be sad like this. It was something he learned from his father.

The girl gasped lightly. She had her back to him but she stood up and turned around. Kamikaze saw that she was actually not as young as he thought. She looked around 16, her black hair reaching her knees, and she had soft blue, sapphire eyes. She was dressed funny, but Kamikaze decided it suited her. She was wearing a tight, thigh-length black dress, a white short sleeve shirt under, white pantyhose, and black, knee length tie up boots. "W-Who are you?" she asked as she wiped her tears.

"My name is Kamikaze, and I serve Van-sama. Who are you?"

"Jessica Loera desu."

Kamikaze proceeded to tie up the horses. "What are you doing here? Why were you crying?"

"I don't know what I'm doing here. One minute I'm in my house, and the next this bright, white light surrounded me and carried me away."

"White light?" Kamikaze questioned.

Jessica either didn't hear him, or she chose to ignore him. "I want to go home!" she cried before bursting into tears.

Kamikaze didn't know how to help her. She was lost, although how she got lost seemed a little strange. A light? Could it be the same one as...? He decided to take her to Van to make sure.

"Come on. I know someone who can help you."

Jessica followed him without asking questions.

^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~

When Van asked for Allen, thinking, maybe even knowing that Hitomi was with him, the maid there directed him towards the room where Allen had been last. He was seated at the same table, looking pensive as he gazed out the large window.

"Allen," Van called softly as he stood under the doorframe.

Allen looked up at the sound of Van's voice. "Van, I'm glad you came. I should have known you would follow Hitomi here, seeing as how from what she said, she was in Fanelia."

"Where is she?" Van asked bluntly but softly.

"She's resting. I just told her the whole truth so don't worry. She knows almost everything. She evens says she remembers some things."

Van was relieved. He was glad he wouldn't have to do any explaining and that Hitomi wouldn't reject his explanations again. "Does she know about...?"

Allen knew what he was talking about. Fighting side by side with him gave him an advantage as to what Van wanted. He nodded. "Yes. She knows that what Merle said was a lie. She knows she's the one you love and I think I may have seen love for you in return. She feels it but she can't remember. You'll have to woo her again."

Van blushed but he tried to hide it by looking angry. "I don't do that sort of thing!" he yelled softly.

Allen chuckled. "Calm down. I know you don't. But that is how you almost lost her. You didn't show you cared when she was expecting it from you."

Van knew Allen was right. He hated it when he was right! If he had shown he cared before she left, she may never have left. They would be together right now and maybe he might be trying to propose at the moment.

Suddenly, Kamikaze walked through the door, followed by a girl with long black hair. She was shorter than him and dressed funny.

"Van-sama," Kamikaze said as he saluted. "I found this girl in the stables. From what she told me, I think she came the same way Hitomi-sama did two years ago."

Confusion shone on Van and Allen's faces. "You mean by the pillar?" Van questioned.

"Yes."

Allen and Van looked at the girl while she looked at Allen. She blushed.

"Do you have a pink necklace?" Van asked the girl.

The girl blinked and then nodded. She reached deep into her shirt and pulled out a large, pink heart-shaped necklace. There were some words engraved on it but some letters were dull and hard to read: T* *y he**t *ic*ea* I l**e yo*(Can anyone guess what the necklace says? If you can guess, than you'll know whom it was for and maybe you could make a theory as to what might have happened and such)

Van went over and fingered it delicately. It seemed a little old, but it couldn't have been older than Hitomi's by the look of the shine. Van looked up at the girl. "Where did you get this necklace?"

"My mom gave it to me. She said it used to belong to my dad."

Van began to think about possibilities. There was no doubt that this necklace was a piece of energist like Hitomi's, but how did this girl's dad get it? Could he have been from Gaea? Wait. Was this girl even from the Mystic Moon? Kamikaze said she could have come through a pillar of light just because she had the necklace but maybe she had always lived on Gaea. "Do you by any chance come from Earth?"

The girl nodded. That didn't make this easier. Back to question as to how her had had gotten it. Maybe she's here for a reason. Something is probably going to happen.

"The soldier said you could help me go home," the girl said.

Allen decided to speak this time. "Of course we can. But why don't you go and rest? You seemed a bit tired." He held out his hand and Jessica blushed, but she took it. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Jessica Loera."

Allen took her towards the guest quarters while Kamikaze frowned at their retreating forms. He ignored it though. He turned back to look at Van. "What shall we do about her Van-sama?"

Before Van had a chance to answer, explosions came from outside the palace. Van and Kamikaze ran outside to see what the commotion was. They stopped dead in their tracks and froze.

Oh no!

Zaibach guymelefs...

~**~

Weeeee~! I'm done with part 3! La la! Do you like it? I just want to say right now though that it's not Dornkirk or Folken who's controlling Zaibach again. If you want to know more about what's going on, please review and I'll tell you. The story is going to take a more interesting turn now. The story is still a big part on Hitomi's amnesia but it also has more conflicts from the other characters. What will happen now? If you want to know, please review!!!


End file.
